cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Video Game Characters
'Video Game Characters '''are major characters in the movies ''Video Game Life and in the Black Lion franchise. As the name suggests, they are fictional characters originating from various arcade cabinet games in Harvey Flint's arcade. During the daytime, game characters play their respective roles as heroes, villains or supporting role. When the arcade is closed, game characters are free to socialize and leave their respective games. Although a majority of game characters are content with their lives, some have developed truly evil and menacing personalities and have violated the arcade's bylaws to achieve their goals. Over the forty years, several game characters were killed as a result of Electro's violet tampering with the game. For the game characters who are left homeless, Harvey constructed a town solely for the game characters to live a free life there. Background The race of Video Game Characters began to form and to expand ever since the 1950s, each of them had a job in each of their games. Their main goal is to entertain the player of their game and make sure that they're happy once they're done. They were all then rounded up by a kind arcade owner named Harvey Flint who hired them all as employees to the arcade. They all loved and respected Harvey Flint. He was even kind enough to find the homeless video game characters a home called Video Game Town. Nothing and no one could harm or kill the video game characters until an evil and egotistical virus named Electro started to commit genocide on the game he's in. With Electro as a major threat to the species of video game characters, they are all hoping that someone will defeat Electro and save their species before they're completely extinct. Personality Each of the video game characters shares different personalities. For the villains in the games, they only evil and villainous during game hours but after hours, the villains are friendly and playful. Some characters in the episode, Who Murdered Harvey Flint said that the video game characters in Video Game Town is crazy. Since the video game characters are indestructible and cannot be killed, they're extremely reckless and takes a lot of dangerous risks, not even the most risk-taking daredevils can survive and live. Unlike Electro and Hard Drive, all of the other video game characters have indomitable will meaning that they won't develop an evil personality especially the characters who pose as villains. They'll stay themselves no matter what. Each of the video game characters is shown to be best friends with Spencer Wolfson and they love and respect especially after he saved the arcade from Electro's wrath and avenged all of the video game characters that he's killed in the past. Appearances Video Game Life Each of the video game characters is seen working in their games as the heroes, villains or background of their game. They've been living in Harvey Flint's arcade for over 35 years. But after Electro's arcade game was destroyed, he started his life as a ruthless and intimidating serial killer. He would travel to different games, put the game out of order and then he would make sure that none of his victims can't escape and by the time that Mr. Flint would unplug the game all of the inhabitants still trapped in the game would die. Several games were unplugged and taken to the junkyard and they were replaced with new ones. But with Electro still in the arcade, he can still destroy games and kill the inhabitants there. He was a major threat to the arcade and the species of video game characters. Years later, Racing Transformed was created by Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack and then plugged into the arcade and it become Electro's rivalry and his primary goal was to destroy the game and kill Spencer. Electro's other primary goal was to terminate the leaders of each arcade game and become the Video Game King. So, every single video game character was in danger but thanks to Spencer and his creators, he was able to defeat and destroy Electro once and for all. Spencer entered Video Game Power Station to make sure the citizens got home safely, the video game characters cheered for Virtual Matthew as their hero. Instead of Virtual Matthew taking the credit, he told them that his creators helped too. The video game characters were then saved from Electro's wrath. Who Murdered Harvey Flint When Harvey was murdered by Hard Drive, all of the game characters arranged a tearful funeral for their friend and Muddy from the vintage arcade cabinet, ''Mud Monkeys ''gave a heartfelt eulogy. The Video Game Characters were in danger because Hard Drive was planning to kill every single video game character by using a chemical called the Unplug but thanks to Detective Pooch, he saved them, the arcade and Video Game Town. They were last seen cheering for Pooch as their hero. The Black Lion The Video Game Characters are seen when Matthew or his friends go to the arcade to play games or help Gulo who is the current owner of the arcade. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:American characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Infants